xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Charming
Prince Charming is the love interest of the titular character in Disney's 1950 animated feature film Cinderella and its subsequent sequels. Trivia * Not only is the Prince's name never revealed, he is never actually referred to as "Prince Charming" in any of the films. His name was only mentioned in merchandise and, more recently, Kingdom Hearts and Prince Charming's Regal Carousel. ** Disney France revealed in a TV spot advertising the Blu-ray/DVD release of Cinderella that Prince Charming's real name is Henry (or "Henri" in French). ** However, in 1971's Disney on Parade, they say that his name is Prince Alto August Ferdinand. * As with Cinderella, the Prince's hair color has been altered by being lightened from its original dark brown to a lighter brown shade in merchandise depictions that have him alongside Cinderella. * In "The House Meets the Mouse - Part 1", Steve plays this character, despite the fact that D.J. swears that it was him. * Prince Charming is one of the few Disney feature film characters to be mentally manipulated by an antagonist. * There is an homage is made to Prince Charming in The Princess and the Frog as Tiana is seen in Charlotte's room with a prince doll that resembles him wearing his outfit from the second movie. * Prince Charming inherited his looks from his mother but he inherited his coloring from his father. * In the 1971 episode of The Wonderful World of Disney, a live-action remake of the ball scene from the 1950 classic is presented. Notably, in this version, the Prince's name is spoken aloud, "His Royal Highness Prince Otto August Ferdinand". He dances with Cinderella. After a brief animated sequence showing the glass slipper scene, he is seen again marrying her. * In earlier drafts of the screenplay, the Prince originally played a larger role and had more character development than what he ultimately received in the final version of the film. In one abandoned opening, the Prince was shown hunting a deer, but at the end of the sequence, it was to be revealed that the Prince and the deer were actually friends playing a game. In an abandoned alternate ending, after the Duke discovered Cinderella's identity, she was shown being brought to the castle to be reintroduced to the Prince, who is surprised to learn that Cinderella was actually a modest servant girl instead of the princess he thought she was, but the Prince's feelings for her were too strong to be bothered by this and he embraced her; the Fairy Godmother was to reappear and restore Cinderella's ball gown for the closing shot. Walt Disney himself reportedly cut the alternate ending because he felt it was overlong and did not give the audience its "pay off", but the scene would later be incorporated in the video game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. * The second of Prince Charming's two royal outfits is later shared by Prince Eric from Disney's The Little Mermaid, where he wears this outfit to marry a disguised Ursula named Vanessa in his hypnotized state and later his marriage to Ariel after defeating Ursula and rescuing her in the end of the movie. ** Interestingly, his current voice actor, Christopher Daniel Barnes is known for voicing Prince Eric in the original film. Category:Disney Universe Category:Prince Category:Royalty Category:Horseback Riding Category:Sword Wielders Category:Married Category:Man Category:Male Category:Charisma Category:Humans